<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>🎆 by spaceboywife</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28676646">🎆</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceboywife/pseuds/spaceboywife'>spaceboywife</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>past life sentiments [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>OMORI (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(sort of), 12 year old basil says shit, 12 year old crush type beat, Childhood Memories, Drabble, First Kiss, Flat Affect, Fluff, Happy Stimming, Holding Hands, M/M, Nicknames, Nonverbal Communication, Repressed Feelings, Set in the 90s, Stimming, Walking at night, almost all lowercase cause i dont have the energy to do things, asian sunny, autistic basil, autistic sunny, black basil, non-canon interaction, omori - Freeform, probably super ooc, proper grammar and punctuation though, rambling (but mentally), selectively verbal sunny, short fic, soft, somewhat canon relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:55:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>527</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28676646</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceboywife/pseuds/spaceboywife</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>it's a little difficult to ignore the feelings you have for your best friend when you're walking home with him alone. but will you take a chance and do what you've wanted to for years?</p><p>[ title is probably gonna be a placeholder ! ! ! ]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Basil/Omori (OMORI), Basil/Sunny (OMORI)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>past life sentiments [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101758</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>110</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>🎆</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“man, today was so fun!! that was probably the best day ever!! what did you think of it, sunsun?”</p><p>he didn't reply, but looked over to me with those pretty dark eyes. that was a response in itself. sometimes sunny didn’t have the energy (or want) to speak, but he knew I was okay with that. i was good at reading his eyes. i wonder sometimes if he doesn’t respond verbally because he likes hearing me endlessly rattle on about whatever i’m thinking. </p><p>“it’s a shame i didn’t bring my camera! but i didn’t want to risk breaking it… maybe i’ll bring it next time! what do you think?”</p><p>he nods affirmatively. </p><p>“mmm...maybe i will! just because you said so.” i flash a quick smile and notice a flush run to sunny’s pale cheeks. it makes me feel confident, and that’s exactly what i need in relation to what i’m about to do.</p><p>i stop walking for a moment and turn to face him. oh my god i am actually about to do this. he stops and gazes at me with confusion. i lean up onto the tips of my toes and peck him on the cheek.<br/>
i feel him freeze under my touch. did i do something wrong? </p><p>He turns to his left to face me and i see his body loosen. Okay, phew. everything’s fine. i think.</p><p>and then he smiled the way he always did; a little upwards curve at the right corner of his thin lips. it wasn’t much when you examined the rest of his face, but after knowing him for years i had eventually learned that was the best he could do. nevertheless, it was cute.</p><p>“...basil?”<br/>
“yes, sunny?”<br/>
“would you mind...doing that again?”</p><p>i was ecstatic, but i didn’t want to show that off <i>too much,</i> as i was still afraid of seeming ‘odd’ or the like to him. i scraped my fingernails against the side of my overalls, the bluish colour in that spot worn away from all the times i was too happy to think. </p><p>i did it again. his cheek was so warm that i couldn’t help but feel the blood rush to mine. luckily, my bronze skin helped to hide that. i guess that’s one perk of being dark-skinned. </p><p>“well…” i laughed nervously under my breath. “...did you...like it?”<br/>
“of course i did, basil. if i didn’t, i wouldn’t have let you do it.”</p><p>i squeeze my hands between each other with a shy smile. i’ve never been this happy in my life.<br/>
sunny wraps his slightly larger hands around my own and looks at me with content. my phone rings.</p><p>“oh shit. it’s my mom.” he knows what it means when my mom calls me after dark, mostly because he could hear her yelling all the way from my room upstairs whenever i had come home late with “that Sunny boy.”<br/>
“well, i’ll race you there!” i dart off without any larger of a notice.<br/>
“hey! basil! wait up!” </p><p>i laugh as i hear his pace pick up and his shoes scuff against the rocky sidewalk. today <i>was</i> the best day ever.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>AUUUUGHHH hi i loved writing this so much holy shit &lt;3333 i hope u love it too<br/>more coming up soon ! ! ! i have A Lot of memories to write about &lt;3</p><p>edit 1.11.20: HIII so someone commented about why it was significant that basil had to rush home when his mom called him so i clarified on that ! ! ! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>